Yume de aimashou
by Katte Turner
Summary: Desde que Sasuke abandonó la aldea, él soñaba. Naruto, Kakashi e Itachi eran parte de ellos, pero sus encuentros con Sakura eran paz en la tormenta llamada vida. Y cuando todo se vino abajo, cuando el odio fue más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento, lo entendió. Porque había hecho de todo, menos preguntarse si aquello lo hacía feliz.


SOMOS CANON, ¡SOMOS CANON MADAFAKAAAA! Después de tantos años esperando, por fin nos confirmaron lo que siempre supimos: que Sasuke ama a Sakura por sobre todo. Siempre tuvimos razón, y siempre comprendimos la lógica de Kishimoto. Estoy muy feliz. Si alguna de ustedes me tiene en Facebook sabrá cuán feliz soy xD

Bueh, este oneshot participó en un concurso organizado por el grupo SasuSaku Eternal Love, la temática era hacer un fic angst (ustedes me dirán si les pareció así). Salí tercera (not bad xD), compartiendo el puesto con Fleur du Desert (ajá, la autora de "Tributo"). Espero que les guste, lo escribí estando bastante nostálgica. Ah, y dentro de los próximos días subiré otro oneshot que vengo escribiendo (será pronto si es que la universidad me lo permite), por si les interesa pasarse a leerlo.

Como acotación: el título significa "Encontrémonos en nuestros sueños", y el poema es de Pablo Neruda y se llama "Soneto XVII". ¡Que lo disfruten!

Agradecimiento especial a las chicas de **SasuSaku Fanfic's **por la hermosa portada y la recomendación :)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Yume de aimashou**

"_Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras: secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma". _—Pablo Neruda

Desde el preciso instante en que Sasuke dejó la aldea, hace más de dos años, nunca dejó de repasar momentos de su vida en sueños. Ellos le recordaban la inminente verdad que se ceñía sobre él, a pesar de los esfuerzos descomunales de Sasuke por tratar de olvidarlo. En la guarida lóbrega y húmeda de Orochimaru, los sueños eran los protagonistas inexpugnables de sus noches.

Itachi, en ese entonces el ser más odiado por el joven Uchiha, era uno de los protagonistas. El ex shinobi de Konoha le producía constantes y profundas laceraciones al repetir una y otra vez el momento en que sus padres eran asesinados. Sasuke revivía, irremediablemente, el rostro sangrante y sin vida de sus progenitores, y la mueca procaz de su infame hermano. Eso generaba en el azabache no solo un odio incluso más agresivo que el que experimentaba cuando solamente era un niño, sino también una tristeza que creía que los seres humanos no debían —ni podían— soportar.

Aquello lo hacía despertar de inmediato, agitado y con el corazón latiendo irregularmente en la boca de su garganta, aunque conseguía calmarse luego de unos segundos de profunda respiración. Sasuke podía ser un chico frío y arrogante, aparentando en todo momento que nada le importaba, pero eso solo era una careta. Él, como cualquier persona que no ha vivido buenos momentos, era constantemente invadido por el miedo y la desesperación. La única diferencia es que Sasuke era excelente fingiendo. Fingía y pretendía ser lo que no era. Aparentaba que su único objetivo en la vida era matar a su hermano, pero a escondidas pensaba en lo que hubiese sido su futuro si la masacre Uchiha no hubiera ocurrido nunca. Soñaba a escondidas que Itachi y él se unían a la Policía de Konoha, y que todos los aldeanos los admiraban profundamente por mantener la paz en la aldea. Aparentaba dar a entender al mundo que Kakashi era un mentecato usurpador de sharingans que no tenía nada que enseñarle al único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, pero la verdad era que lo admiraba profundamente y, a sus adentros, lo reconocía como su maestro —aunque eso, evidentemente, no iba a admitirlo en público—. Aparentaba que Naruto era un estúpido niñato que lo imitaba en todo solo porque envidiaba que él fuese mejor, y que jamás podría progresar en nada, quedando tildado como el inútil por siempre. Pero la verdad era que Sasuke lo reconocía como su igual, e incluso le tenía el afecto que algún día sintió por Itachi. Y también aparentaba dar a entender que Sakura era una niña que le provocaba rechazo y molestia, y que jamás podría llegar a considerarla como su amiga. Pero Sasuke sabía, en el profundo hueco que era su corazón, que aquello estaba totalmente alejado de la verdad. Porque Sakura hacía latir el poco corazón que le quedaba, hacía hervir su sangre azul como nadie había podido hacerlo nunca.

Sakura también era parte de sus sueños, pero la dicotomía que se producía con respecto a los de Itachi era palpable. Si los sueños de su hermano eran el terror mismo y la desazón, los de Sakura eran paz y tranquilidad en medio de la tormenta. Estaba seguro de que ella también soñaba con él, así que llegó al acuerdo tácito de que ambos se encontraban en sueños. Él, vacío de buenos sentimientos y lleno de odio; ella, rota e insulsa por el abandono del único al que amaba. Y en ese estado, ambos se complementaban a la perfección.

Él nunca pudo corresponderle. No pudo, porque sabía que hacerlo conllevaba aceptar que el amor iba a ser parte de su vida desde ese instante, y amar es riesgoso para alguien lleno de odio. Amar significa dar todo de ti hacia esa persona, y aceptar lo que ella tiene para darte. Pero él no podía arriesgarse a darle odio a Sakura, no podía porque ella era el ser más puro que había conocido. La chica superficial había desaparecido en el mismo instante en que empezó a ver a Sasuke como realmente era, en que empezó a entender su dolor y a tomarlo como suyo propio. Y Sasuke no podía arriesgarse a que Sakura se transformara en alguien como él. Sus ojos color esmeralda no podían teñirse de oscuro, su mirada no podía ser vacía porque ese era el papel de Sasuke, no de Sakura. Él la estaba protegiendo de sí mismo, y eso le recordaba una y otra vez que ella no solo era especial, sino que era única. Por eso sus encuentros en sueños eran lo que lo mantenían vivo de la pesadilla llamada vida.

Sin embargo, la temible verdad sobre Itachi lo sumió en un nivel de odio incontrolable e impenetrable. Ni siquiera Sakura, la muchacha que se había transformado en médico y que cada día era más fuerte, podía aplacarlo. Y entonces llegó el momento en que volvieron a encontrarse, y ella lo hizo de nuevo.

—Deserto de Konoha, me voy contigo.

Pero Sasuke, escrutándola con sus ojos negros como la noche, no podía entender cómo ella quería vivir con una persona como él, que no tenía nada más que ofrecerle que odio.

—¿Y qué gano yo si te unes a mí? ¿Qué estás tramando? —preguntó serio y con las cuencas vacías.

—No estoy tramando nada. Siempre me arrepentí de no haberme ido contigo cuando abandonaste Konoha.

Sasuke se descontroló. El odio que poseía en sus entrañas explotó, y la rabia le nubló la razón. Antes de entender que estuvo a punto de matar a Sakura y a Kakashi, y que acordó con Naruto que ambos se enfrentarían al final de las cosas, se vio a sí mismo recostado en el escondite de Tobi, con sus ojos prácticamente inservibles.

Fue la peor época desde que abandonó la aldea. Los sueños apaciguadores de Sakura fueron reemplazados por pesadillas interminables sobre la desgracia de haber matado al único ser que lo había amado y protegido desde siempre del fatídico destino que le esperaba a él y a todos los Uchihas. Su corazón ya no era más que una masa exigua e incolora, que latía solamente porque su cerebro se lo ordenaba. El dolor que sentía ya no era tolerable por su cuerpo.

Eran días tenebrosos, y la sombra de Tobi se movía imperceptiblemente, manejando los hilos de lo que sería la próxima guerra ninja. Así, Obito Uchiha fue testigo de los gritos desgarradores que Sasuke profería cada vez que las pesadillas se adueñaban de él. Pero ni Obito ni Sasuke —ahora con los ojos de su hermano y el flamante Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno— sabían lo que yacía detrás del apellido Uchiha.

Después de que Itachi, con su alma atada en un cuerpo que no le pertenecía, le contó de su propia boca a su hermano toda la verdad, y después de que los antiguos hokages contestaron a sus preguntas enrevesadas, Sasuke lo entendió. Volvió a sufrir, volvió a sentir que el mundo se había ensañado nada más que con él, pero comprendió que debía ser parte de la guerra y cambiar el curso de la historia. Para que nadie, nunca más, padeciera de masacres para poder preservar la paz. Sasuke estaba convencido, hoy más que nunca, que unificaría el mundo y concentraría todas las cosas malas en un único objetivo. Porque si todos lo odiaban a él, la paz podría imperar y las naciones al fin dejarían de luchar por lo que él consideraba banalidades. Y aunque pareciera injusto para él, aunque pareciera cruel, debía hacerlo. Porque Sasuke no concebía otra forma de llegar a la paz más que sacrificarse a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, aunque la decisión estaba tomada, Sasuke no previó que Sakura iba a llegar tan lejos por él. En el mundo solitario y oscuro de Sasuke no había espacio para una mujer tan llena de luz. Pero Sakura era terca, quizá la mujer más terca y obstinada que conocía, y ella no se iba a rendir. Lo buscó, e incluso se hizo daño en el proceso, pero finalmente dio con él en el vasto desierto.

Y a pesar de que Sasuke podía encontrar la solución al mundo enfermo y descompuesto en donde vivían, no podía concebir que Sakura lo amara. Ella no tenía motivos, porque él no le había dado nada más que tristeza y dolor. Él no podía ofrecerle una vida tranquila y apacible porque estaba roto. Alguien estropeado como él, y con una maldición tan terrible como la de los Uchihas, no podía darle lo que ella deseaba: felicidad y unión. Él era caos, y ella, pura como un jade, no merecía sufrir más. Lo que Sasuke no entendía era que Sakura no quería merecer a nadie más que a él. A ella no le importaba lo imperfecto que él podía llegar a ser, simplemente lo quería así como era. Quería amarlo y así erradicar su odio, quería sentirlo para así purificar su alma. Había intentado de todo, y nada había funcionado para olvidarlo. Pero quizá su camino no era odiarlo sino amarlo. Por eso Sakura luchó como lucha una madre por su hijo: con perseverancia y hasta el final.

Y finalmente, cuando lo único que quedaba era la pelea contra Naruto, sus sentimientos lo aplastaron por completo. Sasuke había intentado de todo en su vida, menos preguntarse si aquello lo hacía feliz. Y él sabía la respuesta. Sabía que la venganza no lo hacía feliz, sabía que destruir Konoha tampoco lo haría, y sabía que asesinar a los Kages y a los bijuus no era el camino. El poder purificador de Naruto había funcionado, pese a que Sasuke pensó que era inmune.

—Vaya que eres terco —repuso Naruto con una sonrisa pulcra y excepcional.

El azabache dejó escapar un bufido. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

—Cuando todo se estabilice me iré de Konoha. Solo estaré allí temporalmente.

Aquello, como era de esperar, no le hizo ninguna gracia a Naruto.

—¡No puedes irte! Maldita sea, ni siquiera has regresado y ya piensas en abandonar la aldea —replicó molesto—. ¿Y qué pasará con Sakura-chan? ¡No puedes abandonarla de nuevo, no puedes!

La mirada penetrante y ruda del azabache hizo al ninja hiperactivo callar de inmediato.

—Nadie ha dicho que la voy a abandonar.

Su tono de voz sonó tan seguro y firme como su determinación. Cuando todo hubiere acabado por fin, y las aldeas volvieran a sus labores administrativas, Sasuke le pediría a Sakura que se fuera con él. Lejos de todo lo que alguna vez les hizo daño a ambos, y allí cultivar una nueva vida juntos. Y así dejaría de soñarla una y otra vez sin sentir culpa, ansiedad y dolor. Dejaría de soñar para ahora vivir junto a ella, para siempre.

_Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde,_

_te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo:_

_así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera,_

_sino así de este modo en que no soy ni eres,_

_tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mía,_

_tan cerca que se cierran tus ojos con mi sueño._

**Fin**


End file.
